


slushees, dude!

by aoifeoof



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: ADHD Bill S. Preston Esq., Autistic Ted "Theodore" Logan, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, this fic is just soft and mushy like a slushee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoifeoof/pseuds/aoifeoof
Summary: bill and ted go on a date to the circle k to share some slushees and smooches
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	slushees, dude!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short thing i wrote for the bnt gift exchange on tumblr!! they requested bill/ted having slushees outside the circle k so that’s what i did!!  
> also there’s slight neurodivergent bnt if you squint <3

“I’ll be back in a minute, dude,” Bill says as he counts the $3 in his hand. “Nice, just enough for two slushees!”   
He does a celebratory air guitar with Ted as he gets up off the curb of the sidewalk and saunters into the Circle K, sending the brunette a wink and finger guns as he goes. Ted blushes & smiles like an idiot in response and then shakes his head at Bill, his hair flopping all over his face.   
While Bill can be most cheesy from time to time, Ted must admit that he is an outstanding boyfriend. Taking Ted on a date to the Circle K? Stellar! Offering to buy his slushee? Resplendent! Being the one to actually go in the store because the fluorescent lights bug Ted? Most non-heinous!   
Ted’s thoughts are interrupted by hearing Bill exclaim “How’s it hanging, cashier dude?” from inside the store as he buys their drinks, making Ted laugh to himself. Bill has pretty much no volume control, but Ted finds it endearing. He always sounds so enthusiastic no matter what he’s saying!  
The bell above the door jingles as Bill walks out, catching Ted’s attention.   
“Here’s your cherry slushee,” Bill hands him his drink, “and I have my blue raspberry!”  
He joins Ted on the curb and bumps his drink against his. “Cheers, dude!”  
They sip their drinks and laugh at each other’s stained tongues, bumping foreheads in the process, making them laugh even more.   
“Hey dude, can I try your slushee?” Ted asks, reaching for Bill’s cup.   
“Well,” Bill pulls his cup away, “I don’t wanna spread germs. I saw this bogus documentary in biology about diseases & stuff and how sharing drinks can be really gross.”  
Ted nods. “That is indeed a fair point, my esteemed colleague.” He takes another sip of his own drink and thinks for a second. “What if we kissed instead, so we could taste each other’s slushee flavors without spreading any unnecessary germs?”  
“You are so smart, Ted.”  
Ted does his signature huge grin in response, clearly having an ego boost from hearing that.   
Bill gently holds Ted’s face in his hand and gives him a quick peck, smiling as he pulls away.   
Ted licks his lips once they pull apart and nods. “Blue raspberry is indeed an excellent flavor, and that was a most triumphant kiss!”  
“Hell yeah!” Bill responds, exchanging a finger wiggle with Ted.   
Ted downs the last few sips of his own drink in one go, and… immediately regrets it. He rests his head on Bill’s shoulder and groans, pathetically leaning into him.  
“Woah, what’s wrong, dude? Are you okay?” Bill asks, leaning down to look at Ted’s face to see if he can sense anything wrong.  
“Brain freeze,” he mumbles in response, burrowing his head further towards Bill’s chest.   
Ted then feels something press into the top of his head, and looks up to see it’s Bill trying to kiss his head. His face now looking towards Bill, he receives the smooch directly on his forehead, making him lean into Bill again to hide his face in embarrassment.   
“Did that make your head feel better?” Bill asks, nudging Ted’s shoulder in a joking manner.  
Muffled through Bill’s shirt, he mumbles, “I don’t know, dude, I might need another one…”


End file.
